


Ruby Sneakers

by Ceruzil



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Allura as the Good Witch, Bisexual Lance, Emo Keith (Voltron), Fantasy, Gay Keith, Gen, Hunk as the Cowardly Lion, Keith as Dorothy, Lance as the Scarecrow, Lotor as the Wicked Wizard, M/M, Pidge as the Tinchild, Rolo is an asshole, Ruby sneakers, Short Story, Wizard of Oz AU, a lot of swearing, klance, non-binary Pidge, slightly angsty, supportive shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruzil/pseuds/Ceruzil
Summary: Keith finds himself lost in a place called Oz.Now lost, he must find a way to return home. Allura the Good Witch gives Keith Ruby Sneakers and tells him he must find the Wizard of Oz to wish his way back home.But on the way, he meets three more people who'd want to make a wish.Lance the Scarecrow, wishes to have a heart and learn to love.Pidge the Tinchild, wishes to have a brain.Hunk the Lion, wishes to be brave and courageous.Now the four must find the Wizard and avoid the Wicked Wizard Lotor at all costs. But when Lance becomes a captive of Lotor, Keith rushes in to save him. Pidge and Hunk standing by his side all the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdy_cait05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_cait05/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wizard of Altea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506867) by [nerdy_cait05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_cait05/pseuds/nerdy_cait05), [Voltron_Assemble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Assemble/pseuds/Voltron_Assemble). 



> I switched some of the wishes. The tin man originally wanted a heart and the scarecrow wanted a brain. I changed it so it could fit in my story. I hope no one finds it weird that made that minor change...
> 
> I also want to dedicate this to nerdy_cait05 for letting me try her Wizard of Oz AU, which I loved reading.
> 
> ps. We all know why Lance wants a heart...

Keith found himself staring at the blank ceiling of his white bedroom. His eyes sunken from lack of sleep and overthinking.

_Shiro...what would he think if he found out? Would he accept me? What if he doesn't and he kicks me out? No, he isn't like that. He's caring and probably won't judge me...hopefully._

"Keith, you awake?" A masculine voice called, it was Shiro. He opened the unlocked door and saw Keith having a staring contest with the ceiling. Shiro sighed, "Keith, you'll hurt your eyes if you keep staring at the ceiling. The prescription for your glasses are already very high, don't want to make them worse, do we?" Shiro leaned on the side of the door. 

Keith sat up and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you." Keith tried to smile even if his stomach turned from just the image of Shiro looking at him with disgust when he finally finds out. "Shiro," Keith's tongue twists into knots. "Do you think..." 

"Keith," Shiro said, his voice much deeper, meaning each word he would say was going important. "I know..." Shiro muttered, leaning away from the door frame. Keith felt his stomach twisting into knots, his eyes widened. 

"Since when?" Keith's voice shook, sounding so high he could have broken glass with a single shriek. Shiro lowered his head, "Keith...Rolo told me. I accept you Keith but--" 

"Stop! I don't want to hear it. Shiro, you don't know anything. Rolo should haven't told you, I should have been the one to tell you." Keith tried to hold back tears, everything was happening so fast and Shiro was suddenly just accepting him. 

"Keith, I just want you to know I still love you. You're my brother, being gay won't make me hate you. We're still family, whatever Mom and Dad says, I won't care. It's your life, Keith, please don't cry. I'll end up crying too, you know." Shiro walked into the room, Keith slight moving away from Shiro. He couldn't believe this. He shook his head

"I n-need to go," Keith said as he opened his window and jumped off. "We can talk later..." Keith whispered before he left, Shiro nodded. Keith had his fists in pockets, forming crescents as his nail bit onto his palm. 

_What the actual fuck happened!?_

Keith ran and started to scream so loud. Dogs heard and started to bark at him. He felt his heart pounding a thousand times every second, his sense dulling and his palms wet with sweat. He didn't stop screaming, he had his eyes closed the entire time. Not caring which direction he ran into till-- 

 

**_Keith opened his eyes._ **

 

"Where the actual fuck am I?" was all Keith said as he stared at the tiny people walking around him. Their skin as orange as if someone spray painted them with instant tan, it wasn't a pretty sight. Other had braids, other had beards, others had no hair at all, that made Keith's skin crawl. Where was he? What's with all the tiny people? 

"Vellycomp!" Someone said and Keith looked down, it was one of the tiny people. He had slightly tan skin, unlike the other, his wasn't as orange. He had dark green eyes and magenta hair, which Keith found kinda awesome and badass for a tiny dude. 

"Um, do you where I am?" Keith asked, arching his eyes brow and gesturing with his finger to the entire town. The tiny person's eyes widened and he blew the whistle hanging around his neck, Keith didn't notice that whistle before...where did that even come from? 

"Welcome!" A feminine voice cooed. Keith almost jumped because  _holy shit, is she floating in a bubble?_ Keith scratched his head, what the hell is happening? 

"H-how? What the fu--" Keith didn't finish his sentence, the woman floating in the bubble popped her bubble and placed her finger on Keith's lips.

"We do not swear in Oz." She said, her voice as smooth as silk. "I am Allura, the Good Witch. What brings you here human?" Keith felt like he heard wrong.  _Witch?_ _Allura?_ Keith shook his head, he was probably just dreaming, but he was just awake a couple of minutes ago. He was just running, how could he reach where ever the hell is he now in a matter of minutes? 

"Where am I?" Keith asked, making his voice as intimidating as possible. "Did you bring me her?" Keith asked again, but he didn't feel anything wrong or anyone bringing him here. He just opened his eyes and he was here? Impossible. Bullshit. 

"You are in the Munchkins' Village young man. I did not bring you here, but you did bring me here. You see, I am a good witch, I help the lost return to their home. You must one of the lost, I presume?" Allura asked, waving her lavender wand in front of Keith's face. Keith didn't like flowers, he was allergic to all of them. 

"What do you mean the lost?" Keith arched an eyebrow, were there people like him? Did someone also get themselves into this kind of trouble? "Who else is _lost_?" Keith felt stupid for asking such a vague question...how could she know? 

Allura coughed and said, "There was once a young girl named Dorothy who came here by chance and after that, more and more children come to Oz, all wanting to return home. All of them had one thing in common though," 

"That is?" 

"They are all given a ruby object...I see yours are Ruby sneakers..." She pointed down, Keith saw nothing at first but once he blinked he already had ruby red sneakers on. They looked tacky as fuck but Keith liked the actual color. "See? Ruby, no one has explained why but it is a fact that each lost one receives an object with rubies. What is your name boy?" Allura asked, her voice as smooth as silk once again. 

"Keith. So...why am a lost one?" Keith asked, facing Allura with his gray-purplish eyes, "How come I'm lost?" Allura slowly shook her head. 

"I don't have an answer for that. I am simply here to tell you that you need to find the Wizard of Oz...he will bring you back home if you go to his palace. We have been friends for so long but he still refuses for me to tell who he is, unless he has met them himself. I do warn you, not all wizards or witches are good, there is another wizard who is evil and brings chaos where ever he goes." 

"Okay, got it. Find Wizard of Oz and avoid Wizard of?"

"Lotor, the Wizard of the West and Chaos. He is evil and will have no mercy on his captives, he might try and get your ruby but you should never give them to him." Allura warned, her eyes becoming a hazy blue and her voice didn't sound so silky anymore. 

"Okay...is there anything else?" Keith was getting tired, not like he wanted to get back home so quickly but he did want to hurry up and leave "Oz" as fast as possible, also the ruby sneakers are a bit too tight on his feet. The rubies in them didn't make Keith feel any better, these must cost a fucking fortune, he can't just walk on these. 

"To find the Wizard, you must follow the yellow brick road." Allura pointed at the road starting from where Keith was standing till the end of the Village. "Never leave the road or else you will get lost." 

"Don't leave the yellow road. Don't give Lotor the ruby shoes. Don't--anything else?" Keith asked. He felt tired standing and listening to Allura tell him what to do. He just wishes he could go now, the faster he starts, the faster he could go back. 

"That is all." Keith heard and nodded his head, a silent response to Allura. She circled her wand and a bubble appeared around her, making her float towards the sky. Keith was surprised, did she really have to do that? 

He looked back at the munchkin that whistled. He looked at Keith with awe and surprise. "Hey there buddy?" Keith waved, the munchkin blushed and ran away but not before handing Keith a...knife.  _Hold up. Did that little guy just hand me a knife? What the fuck? I'm grateful but what???_ He hoped he won't be using this soon. He placed the knife in his pocket and mouthed a _thank you._ Even if he was still a little freaked out about what just happened. 

He started to walk down the yellow brick road, he sighed, this was going to be a very very very long walk. 

\---

Keith felt like he's been walking for hours, his shoes were still the brightest ruby he's seen but he was as sweaty as a cold glass of sweet tea in a hot summer day. He didn't notice how the path became darker or that he was already in the middle of a dry farm. He looked to see if it had any crops. _Nothing._ He was hungry, he realized that too. But there was nothing around for miles other than dry crops and a _scarecrow?_

Keith blinked but he swore he saw it move. Keith rubbed his eyes and went closer to the scarecrow...was it crying? Keith started to run but he was too tired and settled for a shaky walk. The scarecrow must have noticed Keith's presence because it stopped crying and looked at Keith with wide eyes. It looked at Keith, then Keith's shoes, then back to Keith. 

It was silent for a while till Keith was face to face with the scarecrow. It had slightly tanned skin, short hair, and bright blue eyes that Keith must have got lost in if it weren't that it was probably made of glass or a rock, he didn't know. "Are you lost?" The scarecrow asked, his mouth forming into a smirk. Keith instantly felt worse, did the scarecrow just smirk at him?

"Who's asking?" Keith asked, crossing his arms to stabilize himself. 

"Lance, I'm the scarecrow. You have a ruby, so you must be lost. You're the oldest one I've seen come through here." 

"The oldest? Are you serious?" 

"Definitely. Others are usually ten or twelves, you look older than that plus...you have a mullet." Lance squinted his eyes, "Can't get any older than that." 

"I don't have a mullet..."

"Uh, yes you do." 

"Do not."

"Do too." 

"Do not." 

"Do too." 

"Gah! I don't have a mullet!" Keith screamed and Lance laughed. 

"Oh My Oz! Ahahaha! I can't...you...you're so childish. I see why you became lost." Lance snickered into his sleeve. 

Keith clicked his tongue and pocked Lance's chest. "How'd you even get stuck here?" 

"Long story." 

"I'm willing to hear it, I need a break and you need to apologize before I kick you in the ass," Keith said and Lance gasped. 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Yeah, there's no ass there anyway." Lance gasped once more, he wanted to put his hand on his chest to be more dramatic but unfortunately, his hands were tied up. He was a scarecrow after all. 

"Cruel." Lance pouted. "Anyway, since you're here. I'll tell you how I, Lance the scarecrow got here. Once upon a time, I was simply but a stack of hay and skinny jeans till a handsome farmer made me into the scarecrow I am now. I was grateful at first but as time came, the farmer stopped going through here and so did the crows. There were no more crops to peck, so there was no use for me anymore. But I was left here, alone, with no purpose at all. I spent my entire life here, hanged in place to scared birds that never came." Keith saw how Lance was about to cry, he looked lonely. 

"Um, you could come with me if you want?" Keith said as he scratched the back of his neck, he felt his face heating up. Was he blushing? 

Lance looked at Keith, his eyes still wet from the tears that were about to fall. "Really!?" Was all he said before he gestured to his hands and legs. "Just have to tie them off, right?" Lance asked, his voice filling with joy unlike before. 

"I'm Keith by the way," Keith said as he got closer to Lance and looked at the string that tied Lance up. "Who tied you like this anyway?" 

"The farmer, I think his name was Matt." 

Keith thought the name was familiar but he couldn't think of anyone named like that. "Can I just cut these? I have a knife." Lance almost shrieked. 

"How do you have a knife? Those are as rare as rubies...wait, you have a ruby. Of course, you'd have a knife! Who gave it? Allura? No! She wouldn't give knives so easily. A munchkin? I bet it was Kent! That rascal knows nothing but making those!" Keith was surprised. 

"Wait. I thought no one came here anymore?" 

"No one comes here alright but I'm not deaf. I can hear the birds from here and they gossip like crazy. Sometimes I see Allura floating up the sky, but she always ignores me." Lance sighed. Keith arched a brow. 

"You can understand bird talk?" 

"No, silly. I thought them how to talk. Once they learned they learned from me, they start flying off again. Birds here can talk, you know that right?" Lance asked. 

"No!" Keith didn't know shit about Oz or birds or knives being rare. "Can I just free you now?" 

"Oh! Yeah, please do, my nose it starting to itch again." Lance said and in three swift cuts Lance was free and dropped on the ground. "Ouch!" 

"Can you walk?" 

"Yes, I think..." Lance tried to stand, but with legs as long as his. It was hard to balance, he grabbed Keith's shoulders and tried to stand up once more. Keith felt his face burning again, Lance was so close. "There!" Lance squared his shoulders and let go of Keith. 

"See, I can walk." Lance gestured to his now marching legs. "I shall be your guide for helping me!" Lance announced and Keith snickered. "Hey! Why're you laughing?" 

"Nothing," Keith said as he shook his head. 

"Hmm...I admit that I want to make a wish as well. Everyone can make a wish if meet the Wizard. Well, that's what the rumors say." 

"What's your wish? Better jeans?" Keith asked, crossing his arms as he held back laughter. 

"No, I wish to have a real heart." Lance placed his hand on his chest, where a patch was placed. "The farmer never gave me one. I want to learn to love, you know?" Lance looked at Keith wide eyes and mouth gaped. 

"That's actually...genuine," Keith said surprised. He thought the scarecrow was just as plain as every person he met but he thought wrong this time. Keith felt a smile forming on his lips. _Lance isn't so bad after all._

"Caw! Caw! Lance's free! Caw! Caw!" Keith and Lance heard but Lance didn't duck like Keith, he just smiled. 

"See birds can talk!" Lance shouted as Keith pulled out his knife to stab the creepy bird.

"Why's the bird purple?"   

"It's because it's a galra raven, annoying birds but I can scare them away easily." Lance bragged. 

"Not cool." Keith swished his knife in the air. "Careful with the knife Mullet. They aren't all evil." Lance warned, and spread his thin arms around Keith. 

Keith groaned and lowered his knife. "It's just, it looked like it was gonna peck out my eyes." Keith pocketed his knife and Lance lowered his arms. 

"They always look threatening but they're nice after you get to know them." Lance smiled and wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulder. "There a forest full of apples around here, just follow the yellow brick road and we're there. Keith?" 

"Yeah?" 

"My eyes are made of sapphires. You keep looking at them so I just wanted to tell you." Lance smiled and Keith felt the knot in his stomach untie. 

 

_Maybe Oz isn't so bad after all..._


	2. Pidge the Tinchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance drags Keith to an apple forest. They run into Pidge the Tinchild. 
> 
> The two agree to bring Pidge with them to the wizard to also make a wish. The wish to have a brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 2 am because that's when I'm really good at writing. At the worst time possible. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (Yes, I know Lance is supposed to know Spanish but why did I make him sing a (english translated) French song? Because it's beautiful that's why.)

"Lance? Where are we? It's just trees and trees and apples..." Keith muttered, Lance was dragging Keith by holding his hand. Keith's never held someone's hands for so long. He didn't have the heart to let go. 

"Welcome to the Apple Forest!" Lance let go of Keith's hand, making Keith frown but later dissappeared when Lance reached for an apple and gave it to Keith. 

"Here, try it." Lance handed Keith the apple, a bright red and round apple. Keith look skeptical, but bit it anyway. He then took another bite, finishing the apple in a matter of seconds. He didn't know he was _that_ hungry. 

"Keith! You'll choke if you eat it so fast. How about we pick some up before you devour everything in sight." Lance said as Keith wiped the apple juice of his face, Lance giving Keith a cheeky grin.

"Fine." Keith muttered as he picked the apples from under the trees. They all looked too perfect but no one seemed to be around. Keith thought it was weird till Lance called him. 

"KEITH! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE!" Lance practically screamed as he pointed to a  _tin child_?

"Is it moving?" Keith got closer to the mechanism. He could see how it was holding an axe, ready to chop a peice of wood. Keith looked around and saw an oil canister two trees away from the tinchild. 

"There." Keith pointed. Lance saw the canister, shaking his head. No way was he waking a tin person.  

"C'mon Lance, just get the oil." Keith urged. Nudging Lance by the shoulder, Lance pouted but had no choice. He walked over and brought the canister to Keith. 

Keith sprinkled the tinchild's hinges, corners, eyes, and basically Keith soaked the tinchild in oil till it started to move again. Squeaking as it moved each body part. 

Once the tinchild was able to completely move, the canister was empty. Keith sighed, he should have just dumped the entire thing on the tinchild.

"Thank you," The tinchild said, making Lance jump, making Keith laugh. "I'm Pidge, the tinchild." Keith nodded. 

"Keith," he said then pointed to Lance. "That's Lance." The tinchild turned it's head. 

"Oh, I know who he is. Matt told me about him..." Pidge fiddled with the axe she held, it was small in comparison to other axes Keith saw. 

"Um, I may sound weird but...what are you?" Lance asked as he got closer to Pidge. 

"A tinchild." Pidge responded. 

"I mean what..." 

"A tinchild, Lance." 

"Okay." Lance was still confused but Keith knew exactly what Pidge was. Pidge was a tinchild, that was as clear as day. 

Lance just scratched his hay hair, he didn't know what Pidge meant. Keith just patted Lance's back, Pidge snickered behind them.

* * *

 

"So, you're a lost one?" Pidge asked as they fixed the fire. Keith silently nodded, basking at how fast Pidge lit the fire. 

"I see. I want to make a wish too...Lance is with you, so I guess he wants to make a wish too?" Pidge asked as they sat beside Keith. 

Lance stepped in, sitting at the other side of Keith. "Yeah, I'm gonna wish for a heart! Once I get a heart, I'm going to finally fall in love!" 

"That's a lot like you Lance. The birds were right about you, Matt did forget to give you a heart...just like how he forgot to give me a brain." Pidge sighed, that was all they ever wanted. To have a brain so they could think for themself for once. 

"You can come with us? The wizard is kind and might give you a brain too..." Lance said, having a lot of hope on the wizard. 

Pidge smiled. "Thank you Lance, but don't you think Keith has to have a say in this?" They looked at Keith.

"I'm fine with it," Keith shrugged and Pidge gave him a warm smile. Even if they were made of metal, they radiated a calm warmth or maybe it was just the fire. Keith couldn't tell anymore, he was far too tired. 

Lance felt the mood lighten as he sang, waving his body to the beat. Keith also started to move and so did Pidge...they didn't know Lance had such a beautiful voice, even if Lance didn't have a heart. His voice said other wise, it was so full of emotion and ironically, heart. 

"Hold me close and hold me fast~~" Lance sang and Keith smiled, his eyes focusing only at Lance's cheeky face. 

"The magic spell you cast~~" Keith started to hum as Lance sang more. 

"This is la vie en rose~~" Keith felt his eyes drooping, Lance's voice was so calm and he felt all his troubles fade away. 

Lance continued to sing, his voice filling the silent forest. Pidge did not need sleep, they're a tinchild after all. The same with Lance, he was made of hay, he didn't need sleep.

Only Keith fell asleep that night. The two who were awake bonded over whose wish would the wizard grant first. But the two decided on one thing:  _Keith makes his wish first._

Keith did not know about their pact, he was asleep of course. Keith woke up with his back aching and stretched after. Lance and Pidge were on the side talking, Keith called on both of them. 

The two turned to Keith in unison. "Look what we found." The two showed Keith a green stone...

"What's that?" Keith asked as he yawned. 

"A jade stone." Pidge said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I found it...it's weird because it just showed up when I cleared the fire." 

"A gemstone miraculously appeared when you closed the fire?" Keith asked, trying to get a grasp on the situation. 

"Yeah, I think it's a sign. Like how we all have some kind of gem stone. You have a ruby, Lance has sapphires, I have a jade. I think it means something." Pidge stared at the jade, etching how it looks in their none existent brain. 

"Like what?" Lance asked, looking at the jade. Matt gave me sapphire eyes before I met you guys,  Keith here just arrived yesterday...maybe you're onto something Pidge. Maybe, it's how we return the favor to the wizard! I don't exactly need sapphire eyes to see, coal should do just fine." 

"I don't think the wizard takes from people Lance. I think it means we have roles to play for Keith to return home. That makes much so more sense than the wizard taking stuff from us. Don't you think Keith?" Pidge darted to Keith half asleep once again. Pidge groaned, their metal body groaning too. 

"Five minutes!" Keith shouted as he covered his ears with his hands, he was still sleepy. He was human compared to the other two, they didn't need sleep, just food and oil. Keith needed a lot of shit compared to his friends, can he even call them that? His friends? The were nice to him, so they must be his friends? 

"Does he know all lost ones have time limits?" Pidge asked Lance and simply shrugged as an answer. Keith's eyes bolted open and widened at Pidge. 

"I have a time limit!? Since when did _I_  have a time limit?" Keith choked out the words. He didn't know about any time limit. Allura didn't say shit about about a time limit. 

"You have entire week Keith but I think we should go now if we want to reach Emerald City fast enough." Pidge said as they raked through leaves to find their bag of supplies. 

"What's that?" Lance asked, pointing to Pidge's things. Pidge lifted the machine, _is_ _that a radio?_

"Don't know but I found it while I cleaned the forest during the fall. A messy season here in the forest." Pidge hid the machine back in their bag, slinging it on their shoulder. 

Keith got up to his feet and stretched once more. He checked his pocket for his knife, _still there._ Keith patted his pocket and puffed to wake himself up. He needed to stay on the track, he had friends with him now. It shouldn't be so lonely now, right? 

"Lance? Do you actually think the wizard would grant our wishes?" Keith asked and Lance sighed under his breath. 

"I believe he would." Lance whispered but loud enough for only Keith to hear. Keith understood, he just had to believe. 

"Keith?" Pidge slowed down to be side by side with Keith. "What do you think the gems mean?" They asked, their eyes glowing green under their fringe. 

"I think they're much more simpler than you think. Maybe their supposed to be the object that'll matter the most to you. Are you sure you saw that jade right after you cleared the fire or did you have it before you met me and Lance?" Pidge was silent. Keith winced at the silence. "Hey, Pidge. I didn't say you were lying." 

"No, you weren't. It was just...I don't know how long I've been stuck frozen about to chop that piece of wood. I don't remember Matt that much anymore, I think I'm older than I think I am. I don't know Keith, maybe I did have the gemstone before but never realized it because I was stuck in time. I don't grow but I do get old..." Pidge lowered their head. "I miss Matt...but the wizard would only give you _one_ wish." 

Keith was silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. He doesn't know anyone stuck in time. He didn't know how old Pidge really was. He doesn't even know who Matt is! "It's not your fault Pidge..." was all Keith said as they walked and walked. 

Lance's voice filling the silence because he didn't know what exactly happened behind him. He did take glances behind him but never stared, he just continued to sing. 

~~~ 

>  
> 
> _Hold me close and hold me fast_  
>  _The magic spell you cast_  
>  _This is la vie en rose_
> 
> _When you kiss me heaven sighs_  
>  _And tho I close my eyes_  
>  _I see la vie en rose_
> 
> _When you press me to your heart_  
>  _I'm in a world apart_  
>  _A world where roses bloom_
> 
> _And when you speak... angels sing from above_  
>  _Everyday words seem... to turn into love songs_
> 
> _Give your heart and soul to me_  
>  _And life will always be_  
>  _La vie en rose_

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lance sang is La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf. I personally love the song with all my heart, it's a very beautiful song. In French in English, it sounds beautiful. I hope you can check it out for yourself. 
> 
> (I'm not french but I love the song.) 
> 
> Pidge is non-binary here so...please tell me if I accidentally put she when I write about them, I always make mistakes whenever I write about them. 
> 
> Lance and Pidge have their own theories on what the gem stone means. I'm not making a reference to steven universe, I just want to use gems in this story. So please don't Steven Universe bomb me, I'm not in that fandom but I do like the show. 
> 
> Hunk will show up in the next chapter I promise, this is a very short story. So I won't take too much of your time when reading, I do make my chapters as long so you guys can enjoy the story. 
> 
> Do know I'm just simply filling the Wizard of Oz Au with Voltron characters. I don't own Voltron or The Wizard of Oz or La Vie En Rose. I just like to write about them. 
> 
> (I try to keep this as light as possible with little angst as possible. So my fellow fans who enjoy soft stuff can relax for once.)


	3. Hunk the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three follow the yellow brick road but stopped once they saw a block on the road. 
> 
> A lion, more particulary the Cowardly Lion. 
> 
> Why was it blocking the road? 
> 
> None of them knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating like everyday holy shit! I need sleep but my mind is just like write them fics now!!
> 
> The song is Padam Padam by Edith Piaf, I love all her songs...so you're going to see a lot more of it here!

Lance lead the other two. Keith and Pidge were so quiet, Lance felt awkward. He tried to start a conversation but no one answered him. Pidge was in a situation none of them knew. Keith was only a human and Lance was stuck in that dry crop farm for so long, none of them knew who Pidge really was.

"Sorry Keith," Pidge finally said, breaking the ever growing silence. Lance sighed, finally. "See Keith, I don't know if I did have the gem before. I think Matt might have given it to me before he disappeared but I'm not sure, but it's more like I don't remember. I don't have a brain to store much of my memories. All of my memories probably last a month before my system resets everything again." Pidge sighed, it was hard talking about their past. 

"You don't have to force yourself Pidge. You don't have to explain everything to me..." Keith said, as he saw droplets of oil flowing down Pidge's eyes. "It's going to be fine Pidge, we just have to find the wizard." Pidge nodded and wiped her oily tears, their wrist clinking with their metal cheek. 

"Yeah Pidge, don't force yourself. The wizard will give you a brain and you can have as much memories as you want after." Lance comforted as he slowed his pace to match their pace. "Right, Keith?" Lance asked and Keith nodded.   
The three continued to walk till they heard a loud sob. Lance was the first one to jump in the air, Keith laughed, and Pidge froze. "What was that?" Lance shrieked. Pidge creaked and pointed to the thing blocking the road. "What is that?" Lance put his hand over his eyes to see farther. He just saw a yellow blob shrugging it's shoulders. 

"I think it's a lion." Pidge adjusted their glasses. "The crows told me about them." 

"Lion!? That's so cool! Let's check it out Keith!" Lance squealed waving his arms in the air like a child. 

"I thought you were scared of it just a second ago?" Keith said as he crossed his arms and Lance frowned. 

"Let's just go. The more time we waste, the less time we have to reach the wizard." Pidge said as they lead the bickering two.   
The closer the trio went to the lion, the louder the sobbing became. The lion did not notice the tree till they tapped it's shoulder. At first the lion stopped moving and slowly turned it head towards the trio, gasping as he saw Keith's ruby sneakers. 

"You're a lost one!" The lion exclaimed as it pointed to Keith's shoes. "You must going to the wizard!" The lion's eyes lit up even if it still had tears. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Lion. We would like to pass, if you mind?" Pidge asked as they pointed to the side behind the lion. 

"Oh, of course!" The lion moved. "I'm Hunk the lion. Nice to meet you all!" Hunk said as the lion hugged the three of them. Making Lance laugh and Pidge creak. Keith was just too shocked to speak. A lion just hugged him... 

"Can we bring him too Keith?" Lance pouted. Hunk seems so nice and fluffy, Pidge couldn't resist hugging the sweet lion back. "Yeah Keith, can we bring him?" Pidge asked as they creaked under Hunk's arms.   
Keith sighed, he gave in. "Fine," he puffed. "Do you have a wish as well?" Keith asked. Hunk nodded, gesturing to his heart and forming a fist. 

"I wish to become brave like a lion." Hunk said proudly. 

"Aren't you already a lion?" Pidge asked as they looked at Hunk more properly. "You definitely look like a lion..." Keith could hear the gears in Pidge's head creak and puffs of steam came out from their ears. 

"I am a lion but I'm not brave. I always cry if I don't eat, other lions are so mean to me...they call me cowardly. But I want to prove them wrong! I'm gonna wish for bravery and I''l finally show them wrong!" Hunk raised his arms and so did Lance. The two of them instantly becoming friends. Keith never knew scarecrows and lion could become friends, but he didn't knew Oz even existed either. 

"Then come with us! We're all going ask the wizard for a wish. Keith needs a way home, I need a heart, Pidge needs a brain, and you buddy, need bravery!" Lance said as he poked Hunk's fluffy belly. Keith laughed with the two and Pidge started to forget their time limit. It's just a week, they had enough time to at least play around. It was their first time in a long time to be free. 

Pidge opened their bag and brought the radio out. Turning the radio on, music blaring out of it. Lance's eyes glimmered, he hadn't ever heard a radio before. The music was raspy but all the words were understandable, he must have started to dance because he pulled Pidge to dance with him, even with their different height, Pidge was able to catch up with Lance's moves. 

Lance turned and asked for Keith's hand to dance. Keith felt his face flush, he's never danced before. What if he steps on Lance's feet? Lance smirked and pulled Keith to his chest, he span with Keith as they danced. Pidge wished they only had a brain to store the memory forever. "I so ship it." They whispered. Hunk watched as the two's chemistry grow, he took Pidge's hand and started to dance with them as well. 

It must have been the land's magic that made them dance. The radio's music seemed to become louder and the trees around them started to sway, as if they too needed to dance with them. 

Unlike Keith and Lance, Pidge and Hunk danced in a less dramatic way. Pidge ironically doing the robot as Hunk did shimmy, the two laughed at each other's dances. Lance and Keith must have been in another world from the other two, because they only heard the music. Keith's eyes becoming more lost in Lance's, he tried avoiding as much as he can when they found Pidge. He couldn't fall for a scarecrow...He's a scarecrow dammit! Once he goes back home, he had to leave everyone behind, including Lance. He mentally slapped himself, he couldn't think about that now. He had to focus on what was happening now and treasure it.

Lance hummed, looking at Keith's eyes, twirling Keith as the music played. Lance so wanted to press his lips on Keith's soft ones, Keith felt the same way, but the two did not make a move till Lance pulled Keith closer to his chest, their lips just inches away from kissing. Lance smirked, making Keith's face turn another red shade brighter, he chuckled at the sight. 

Keith reminded himself that he still needed to get to the wizard but the thought flew out his mind. He looked at Lance's eyes, his sapphire eyes that glistened like the water in the ocean as the moonlight played in it. Keith forced himself to etch the image in his mind so he could keep forever. He remembered how he tried to resist looking at Lance, but it never worked. He would sneak glances at Lance, finding Lance looks at him too. He smiled at the thought.

 _Oz is so much better than where I came from..._  

The group did not realise what was happening, they didn't know where they were. So how could you blame them? They were in the forest of talking trees, but none knew they were. The trees continued to sing, their voice so angelic that time it self seemed to go faster...

 _Padam...padam...padam..._  
_Il arrive en courant derrière moi_  
_Padam...padam...padam..._  
_Il me fait le coup du souviens-toi_  
_Padam...padam...padam..._  
_C'est un air qui me montre du doigt_  
_Et je traîne après moi comme un drôle d`erreur_  
_Cet air qui sait tout par coeur_

_~~~_

  
The trees sang and sang. They were all trapped in an invisible and beautiful cage. Neither of them realising that another day has passed, reaching barely even half way to the wizard's palace. Even Pidge did not realise till they saw how dark it became, Lance and Keith didn't realise it at all. The two continued to dance while Hunk ate the apples they brought. 

"Hunk?" Pidge creaked. 

"Yeah?" 

"How long have you been here?" 

"A very long time..." 

"Is it because of the trees?" Pidge asked as their eyes widened, they were starting to realise what was happening. 

"We're trapped, you see?" Hunk gestured around, the trees swaying as they sang. 

"We need a way out!" Pidge shouted. They ran to Keith and Lance's side, shaking both of them. Pidge couldn't count how many time they must have kissed already, they shook them harder. Separating them from each other and hitting Lance in the shoulder, they did not hit Keith because he was human. Pidge was made of metal, they wouldn't dare hurt Keith. 

"Guys! Wake up! We're trapped! The forest is cursed!" Pidge screamed at the two. Keith swayed as he rubbed his temples and Lance stretched his arms. Just how long have been they dancing?

"We can't escape this forest so easily...we need to work together...do you think we can do that?" Hunk asked, biting the last apple they had. "I can reprogram the machine Pidge brought to create sound static instead of music..." 

"I'd be fine with the reprogram of Rover but how come we need to work together to escape?" Pidge asked, crossing their arms.   
"We need to distract the trees by singing as well. Lance seemed like he knows how to sing...Keith can help him too. You and I can reprogram the machine perfectly, you seem to know your way around machines and so do I." Hunk pointed his thumb to himself. He didn't seem so cowardly to Keith at all.

"Let's do this. It's already dark and we don't have much time to waste it here!" Pidge declared. Keith and Lance were silent, the two not realising they were trapped. 

Keith still felt Lance's lips pressing into his and the world disappearing around them. Lance felt the same but how could he fall for Keith so easily, he would forever remember Keith's mullet and how it felt when he combed his fingers in them. Lance smirked at the memory and Keith blushed as he saw Lance's cheeky smirk, he wanted to punch him but he also wanted to kiss him...   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still read on because I am putting so much effort in writing this fic. This is actually the first ever fanfic I wrote and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it! 
> 
> -love,  
> Dice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it even if it's a bit rushed...this will be a short story after all.


End file.
